


Two Planets for an Isle of Paradise

by HollynRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Denial, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Kylo Ren is kind of a sadist, Kylo Ren x Original female character, Mentions of Violence, Moral Dilemmas, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: Sometimes life comes full circle.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Two Planets for an Isle of Paradise

Part I 

Kylo Ren’s hand slackened its death grip on his furious red light saber, and he sighed in resigned defeat. A storage room used for miscellaneous mechanicals for the ship had been hacked to pieces in what was now a glowing hot mess of semi-melted metal. It reminded Kylo briefly of a mission he’d learned what burning blood smelt like, but he pushed the intrusive thought aside. 

He’d gotten into an argument with Isla, which never happened. 

The whole ship was shocked it happened, but way Isla had been wiping angry tears from her cheeks, tinted extra pink on top of her skin that had a luminescent pink glow from underneath, had been undeniable. As had been the brutal slam of her door from down the hall, which she never used anymore, and Kylo had shook as it felt as if she’d slammed the door in his face. 

He’d never admit how badly that hurt his heart. 

But she was so stubborn in a way he could never understand! What did it matter to her if a planet or two no one had heard of from across the galaxy was smashed to smithereens? Who would miss that planet? What had the inhabitants contributed to the whole of the galaxy? 

Nothing! Which is exactly what he told her, and that had apparently been his mistake. Perhaps something to do with the wording.

“What if I had been on that planet? You never would have met me, you never would have gotten to love me if you blindly slaughtered me like you did all of those people!” Isla had hurled at him from where she stood on the opposite side of the massive bed from where he stood. Away from him. 

“You were not and I have already found you,” Kylo hissed, wrenching his black undershirt on over his bare chest, “I would not have told you anything if I knew it was going to upset you this much.” 

This was not how he had expected this night to go. He’d gotten a bottle of expensive champagne the Empire had taken from a planet three zones over with a penchant for sculpture, nudists, and alcohol, and poured it into two flutes on the glass bedside table. He’d taken an assortment of candies in red and white shimmering wrappers that tasted both sweet and like seawater he knew Isla loved, and a collection of iridescent pearls he arranged on her side of the bed. He stripped down to just his black leather pants and had rubbed a scented oil into his chest, shoulders, and abdomen (he’d felt ridiculously silly doing it the first time, but Isla had insisted she found his oiled body incredibly sexy and had used more than one deep tissue oil massage to convince him… possibly more than it took for Kylo Ren to be convinced). 

It had been a very good day on his end and he had been in the mood celebrate. He hadn’t actually seen Isla since he’d left for his early duties that morning, but he had hoped that she would feel the same by the time she got back to his room, their room now, he often reminded himself with a silent thrill. 

She had been, much to his premature relief. Her eyes had lit up as soon as she saw him and she sprung on him so that he was knocked backwards with a giggling heap of white satin straps and glowing pink, bioluminescent skin that seemed to glow a little brighter with her in his arms. Her mouth grazed over his collarbones as she asked, “What’s the occasion? Did something happen today?” 

She cuddled in closer, and her long blonde hair settled around his neck and he melted under the touch. Even after three years of being together, skin on skin contact was something Kylo was convinced he would never get used to, and certainly never from her. He chuckled into her skin and inhaled her scent: it was clean, almost a lack of scent like spring water, but with a hint of petrichor-like the smell of rain. 

Everything had been great. Isla had loved the pearls, once she rolled off of him from where she had attached herself to sucking hickeys on Kylo’s neck, which he would have to cover later, but that thought seemed unimportant as she had drawn a long moan out of him. She knew he was a sucker for having his neck touched. 

Isla had put the pearls in a jewelry box, sucked on a candy Kylo had teasingly put in his mouth, laughed as she told him about a terribly crude joke she’d overhear from a lieutenant in the library, and gasped when both of his hands found their way inside of her dress to cup her breasts and rub her nipples back and forth with the pad of his thumb. 

They’d stayed like that for a while, with her pinned underneath him with nothing to soothe the aching, hot arousal inside of her except the maddeningly slow attention he paid to her breasts. 

“Kylo,” she’d whined, arching her back so her cunt, barely covered by the strappy excuse for “clothing” that was the fashion for her planet, rubbed firmly against his clothed cock, but he wouldn’t budge. Not this time. He was having too much fun and he wanted this to last. He’d give her the satisfaction she wanted, but just not yet. 

“Mm?” He murmured, lazily dragging his cock up and down over her wet slit, making sure to rub against her clit with every downward motion. 

She looks as though she may cry, he thought with some inward satisfaction. 

“A-aren’t we celebrating? Don’t you want to be inside me?” Isla gasped, tightening her grip and digging her sharp nails into his skin, “Tell me wha-ah!- what we’re celebrating.” 

So she wants to stroke me ego so I’ll stroke her, Kylo mused, finally ripping the white satin apart so that he could stroke all of her beautiful, exposed skin, and I think I’ll let her. 

“I had a good day today,” Kylo said, and pushed down the swell of love he felt when Isla smiled at him when he said it, intent on seeing this game they’d started through to end. 

He cleared his throat and started again, dragging his cock that begged him to be released harder against her opening and answering her accompanying whines with little kisses he placed on her shoulder first, “I was in a debate with General Hux about our hold on the 23rd Order of the Northern Nova Exterior, and I was agreed with that complete control cannot be assumed without revolutionary planets coming under detainment.” 

“Detainment?” Isla had asked and stiffened under him. He’d assumed he’d imagined it and kissed up her neck as he spoke the detonator to the bomb he did not know he had already launched into the air. 

“In the end, a team I collected and myself made contact with Imperial allied planet representatives from the Exterior, and they told us there were actually very few planets to report to be out of order with the Empire. Only two, to be exact, which was wonderful news.” 

“Why is that wonderful?” Isla asked. 

Her voice… it has a tremor. And she’s shaking? Kylo noticed, confused, and took his hands from where they rested on both of her breasts to stroke her hair. 

He leaned on his elbow to look at her, tilted his head and said, “Because only two planets out of an entire region is nothing. We thanked the representatives, traveled home, and simply blew up the only two planets revolting against Imperial rule.” 

He would never forget the look in her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. She had aquamarine blue eyes with speckles of darker sapphire. Where Kylo’s eyes were white hers were glowing neon pink, to see her companions in the dark of her planet, whom she had not seen for some time now. They became crescent slits when she smiled at him, which she often did and which had at first puzzled and even vexed him to some extent. They would grow hungry, bright in the dark as they made love or fucked on his bed at night and during an hour or two during the day when he could sneak away. But her eyes had never looked at him like this, despite all he’d done. 

She looked at him like mothers looked at him when he shot one of their children. It was a horrible mix of her shrinking away in fear of a monster and a strong desire to do something about the atrocity, but with a helplessness as to what. 

Fear shot through him at her recoil, as well as anger, panic, and confusion. Her planet was closer to the Southeastern Exterior; there was no possible way she could have known someone that was killed! She hadn’t even been on intergalactic travel until she’d met him! 

Everything had been a disaster from there. She’d yelled at him-that he didn’t try to talk to representatives from the other two planets, didn’t do recon to see what was on the planets before destroying them, that he’d killed libraries of history and science that they’d never recover and uprooted lives he could never- 

She was wrong, Kylo thought to himself as he gulped the lump in his throat and walked down the hall, dimming his light saber back down. It wasn’t that none of it mattered to him, but he was getting so close to everything he’d wanted, and to jeopardize his authority now would ruin what he’d built. 

The dark side of the force thrived within him, but he had not been originally raised and trained for murder. It wasn’t that it didn’t tear at him when he let it. 

“Isla?” He asked, gently, against the door to her private room. 

“I need some time alone right now, Kylo,” he heard, muffled but sharp and with a hint of slurring. Sometimes she drank when she was upset, and he would find her half of a bottle into zynaberry schnapps with her notes and books on biology, botany, and aquatic ecology laid out in front of her as she continued her work. 

He sighed. He would not let his temper get the best of him yet again. 

“Isla, please? I’m only here to talk. Nothing else,” he said. He swore he could hear sniffling on the other side. 

There wasn’t an answer, so he continued, “I’m sorry that I upset you, and I want to talk to you about it, but you must understand, I am a leader of the Empire and I have responsibilities that are…” Perhaps it was the tremble in his own voice that got her to open the door. 

She’d never gotten dressed, but held the blanket that she’d taken from his bed securely against her breasts for a makeshift dress, and he would have laughed at the absurdity (as if he couldn’t make maps of every part of her!) if fresh tears didn’t well in her eyes. They didn’t look unfocused, and he noticed the bottle open behind her only had a few sips missing from it. 

“I’m the most terrible woman that ever lived for saying this,” Isla said in a small voice, and she wouldn’t meet his gaze, “but can we discuss this tomorrow? Tonight I j-just-“ 

Kylo was on her in an instant, tilting her head up to his so he could lock his lips with hers and shut the door behind them. The blanket fell to her feet as she wrapped her arms around him and stayed there, planting kisses on his chest that mingled with her tears. 

“You could never be terrible to me,” Kylo assured her, running his fingers through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp in a way that always made her knees shake, “and I do not think that this means I’ve won. We will talk about this, Isla, I promise you.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured, “thank you for trying to understand me, too.” 

“I love you,” he swore, “let me show you.” 

End of Part I


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's going to have to work harder for Isla's forgiveness than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II was done so much later than Part I, but I finally finished.

Part II 

Unfortunately for Kylo Ren, Isla took it to heart when he said that he would make decimating two planets up to her. What he didn’t know was what she would have in mind.

But when she’d let him into her room that night after the argument, it had been like falling into a dream, the second he’d stepped through her door… 

They rarely used her room, simply because she’d turned it into a study after she’d moved in with Kylo. Her room was crowded with bookshelves, computers, tablets, holographic ecosystems, and an assortment of her favorite snacks in boxes and bags. Her bed, long forgotten, lay made and unused jammed in the corner, and Kylo fought to step past Isla’s scattered belongings on the floor with her in his arms to get to it. 

He’d been worried that she wouldn’t accept him the way she had earlier that night: eager, wanton, craving more of his touch. It was that look that had overflowed with horror and filled him with dread when he’d seen her direct that gaze at him. He wondered if the beautiful woman he held knew the power she had over him; he wondered if she knew how badly he feared her rejection. 

His fears had been for naught, at least for last night. 

Isla wrapped her arms around his neck and set to work on making sure he had a nicely sized hickey tomorrow morning. Kylo moaned into the touch, and leaned his neck down further to her. He’d fought through the debris that was Isla’s room and had lied her down onto her bed. The plush sky blue comforter was both familiar and unfamiliar, and Kylo decided in that moment he wanted more memories of Isla’s pink luminescent body writhing against it. 

“Kylo, Kylo,” Isla murmured, with reverence as if his name were a prayer, and used her hands to smooth over the sharp lines of his face. Kylo closed his eyes and let her. The warmth from her hands felt soothing and incredibly good. 

“I love you,” he murmured back, brushing his lips against the pads of her fingers. 

“You know I love you, too,” she’d whispered back, and Kylo’s heart sped up in his chest. It was hope against hope that she would be able to say those words to him again and mean them after what he’d told her that he’d done. He opened his eyes and searched hers in frantic questioning.   
“I-I don’t forgive you yet,” Isla clarified, “I can’t. It wouldn’t be good for you, either, if I did. But I’ll always love you, no matter what happens.” 

“I won’t ask for more,” Kylo breathed, feeling at least some of the tightly coiled tendrils of anxiety that had wound in his chest untense. She wanted to have sex with him, and she’d just said that she loved him. He wasn’t in the clear yet, but perhaps with time he could persuade her. 

He had just the idea of how to start. 

Moving one hand into her hair so he could feel the silky blonde strands between his fingers and rub her scalp the way she liked, he held her head with a steady hand as he leaned in for a kiss. Isla moaned lightly and easily relaxed into Kylo’s familiar ministrations. 

Once Kylo felt that she was adequately distracted, he put a hand near her navel and ever-so-slightly began to slide it downwards. Never breaking the kiss, he continued to play with her hair and trail his hand closer to where she would be aching with want- 

He felt her stiffen, and he grinned. She groaned into the kiss and tried to buck her hips in encouragement for Kylo’s hand to go lower. 

Normally, he would draw this out for her and make her wait for it, sometimes for hours. The explosive climax she would have at the end always made the waiting worth it. 

Tonight, however, he would be doing whatever Isla wished him to do with his hands. That would appear to be fingering and playing with her clit, and he was not going to leave her wanting. 

“Kylo please,” Isla gasped, breaking away from the kiss to look into his dark eyes, “you got me so worked up when you touched me earlier, and I-ah! I haven’t touched myself since.” 

Kylo let his hand slip down until his fingers could stroke the damp folds of Isla’s pussy. It was hot, glowing pink and pulsating in his hand from where he teasingly stroked with just one finger barely penetrating into her slits. 

“Here, my love?” Kylo asked slyly. Before Isla could answer, he gently pressed his thumb against her clit and began to rub in small circles. 

Isla’s answering moan and the way she jerked her hips off of the fluffy comforter told Kylo he was hitting the spot for her exactly. 

“A-ah, yes! But I… but I want to touch you, too,” Isla panted, still grinding her hips into Kylo’s hand. It was becoming harder and harder for her to talk properly even though her lover had just started. 

“Tonight is about you,” Kylo insisted, speeding up the rhythm with his thumb against her clit. He applied just the tiniest amount of more pressure to the sensitive little nub that made the blonde woman’s glowing blue eyes roll into the back of her head. 

Kylo Ren watched in rapt fascination as Isla became undone. He could tell that whatever she had been about to say died on her lips when he had gotten serious about bringing her to her release. This would not be the first time tonight that she would cum, so he wasn’t worried about drawing her first orgasm out for a long time. 

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” Isla whined, and for a while she just allowed herself to feel. One of many things that had drawn her to Kylo was that he wanted this for her, and she loved him for that. He wasn’t a selfish lover like the ones she had had before him, who did minimal foreplay on her as a means to get themselves off. Kylo spent time, sometimes a ridiculous amount of time that made Isla feel as if she were losing her mind, getting her off and making sure she enjoyed herself fully. She’d never been with a man that she didn’t feel she had to rush to reciprocate. 

Kylo felt Isla’s thighs (inordinately powerful thighs for a woman who spent her days on scientific research in the library) clamp down on his hand and he knew she was close. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and she dug her nails into the arm that was between her legs. 

“Cum for me, Isla,” Kylo encouraged softly, “I want to see you cum, you’re so beautiful when you cum for me.” 

Those last few words and the way Kylo’s fingers had begun thrusting inside her aching, wet pussy made her back arch off the bed. She felt everything inside of her build to a crescendo until waves and waves of pleasure battered her like violent waves of the sea. She cried out for Kylo and he was there, pressing his weight over her as he took her through her pleasure, positioning himself over her so he could kiss her though her climax. 

When her spasms stopped, Kylo broke the kiss to gaze into Isla’s blissed-out eyes. They were a bright kaleidoscope of azure and cerulean in the dark. They gazed up at him with trust and he felt his heart give a joyful, almost painful lurch. 

“I want to get you off, too,” Isla said sleepily. She stifled a yawn before continuing, “I want to make you cum after what you just did.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me tonight,” Kylo assured, shaking his head. He was going to say more, about how he would lay here if she wanted and hold her until she fell asleep when she cut him off. 

“But I want you to fuck me,” Isla said, confused, “I thought that was part of you coming in.” 

A scientist doesn’t mince words, Kylo thought, with a genuine inward chuckle. 

“I won’t deny you anything,” Kylo said with a grin. Getting onto his knees, he removed his shirt in a quick motion. Isla’s hands were quickly unfastening his pants from where she was still sprawled beside him. She worked with a gentle effectiveness and had his pants, and then underwear, off in what felt like record time. 

Kylo now felt the weight of his neglected erection once freed, and groaned when Isla took the tip into her hand to feel him. She released him just as quickly and rolled over to where she had a nightstand made of some kind of porous sea stone, but with wooden drawers inside. She retrieved a small, clear glass bottle filled with lubricant. 

“We didn’t get much use of this when I first brought it on board, because I moved into your room pretty quickly,” Isla mused. As she talked, she popped the lid of the bottle and had warmed the lubricant in her hands. She rubbed him now from base to tip in slow, long strokes and continued, “I miss this room sometimes.” 

Kylo Ren’s heart sank in his chest, despite the way his body responded Isla’s touch. What did she mean, she missed being in this room? Away from him? She wanted to move back in here? 

“I remember being so excited when you showed it to me,” Isla explained, and she paid special attention to playing with the very tip of the head, “and thinking, he must have picked out this room thinking of all the things that I would like. And it meant a lot to me. It still does. No one else has ever loved me or cared about me the way you do. You notice details about people and you don’t forget them. Anyways, we should sleep in here sometimes. Besides just tonight.” 

Kylo felt immediate relief, and then like a fool for thinking that Isla could have meant she wanted to be away from him. She was disappointed in him, for what he had done. She hadn’t stopped loving him. And by what she had said to him, he blushed at the compliment. It wasn’t like one of her usual compliments, that to his chagrin made him blush in the beginning when she comments on his body. She was complimenting his attention to detail, and this time it wasn’t related to a mission from work. He felt more touched by this then he could say. 

“I love you, but that doesn’t begin to cover how I feel,” Kylo said suddenly, and stopped her hand, though it pained him to do so, from continuing to bring him to heaven any further. Isla was already naked, had been when he came in and all she had for covering was a blanket, and he turned her easily onto her back and positioned himself above her. A hungry look came over Isla’s eyes, but he continued, “I love you more than I gave credit to the word for its meaning. I didn’t believe anyone could care about anyone this way, and I don’t believe anyone ever has cared for someone in this way, as much I care about you.” 

Isla’s eyes had softened, and she looked as if she were going to say something back to him, but Kylo only grinned and began to slide the tip of his cock inside of her. He had lined himself to her entrance and watched now as Isla’s expression slackened when he inched his way inside. 

Isla knew Kylo’s cock was thick, and a nice length, too, from having him spend so much of his free time inside of her. However, the initial push always felt like a pleasantly, only slightly painful stretch she had come to crave and enjoy. Her pussy was still wet from being fingered before, and Kylo’s confession of deep love had done more than just send heat to her cheeks. 

“A-ah,” Isla sighed once Kylo was fully inside of her. He filled her to where she felt there was no space left in between them, and then he began to move. The friction made Isla feel as if part of her were leaving her body. 

Kylo moaned at how good it felt to have Isla’s walls clenched around him in a tight embrace. He felt shaky trying to give her time to adjust to his size, but when she wriggled up and down in a subconscious plea for him to move, he obliged. 

Isla cried out, and Kylo was sure he did, too. He slid in and out, in and out, slowly at first. He wanted to feel the head of his cock drag against her walls so he could feel their texture. Every sensation as he plunged in and pulled out felt delicious against him. 

When he began to speed up and fuck her in earnest, with deep, hard strokes that creaked her headboard, Isla became more vocal from small pants to full moans. 

“Fuck, Isla,” Kylo gasped, and gritting his teeth so he didn’t cum as quickly as he wanted to, “you feel so good, too good, I’m going to cum.” 

“I’m cumming, too, I’m so close,” Isla got out between Kylo thrusting her into the mattress, “cum inside me, please? It feels so good when you do, I can get off from it!” 

Those words bolted around Kylo’s head, speeding his pace impossibly as Isla cried out his name. He was so close, so close, he was calling out for her, too! 

He felt a rush through his body like he was being electrocuted and he wished it would never stop. He had his cock buried deep in Isla, spilling his seed deep within her in short thrusts, and then he felt Isla’s pussy clamp around him rhythmically. She gave a broken cry, and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, and Kylo slumped as they enjoyed the aftershocks of their release together. 

After a moment of sleepy rearranging, Kylo slipped himself out of Isla, wiped both of them off with a nearby shirt, and flopped down beside her to cuddle her against his chest. Kylo had meant to tell Isla one last thing before they drifted off to sleep, but his lids fell heavily against each other and it was too late. Together, they drifted off to sleep. 

What Kylo had not been prepared for was the next morning, after he thought everything was back to normal. He had merely suggested she come with him in a recon mission around the galaxy; there were no current missions with any planets to destroy! He wouldn’t bring her on a mission to destroy planets, this was simply to look around. Isla, however, was astonished, but quickly becoming angry. 

“Is that the extent of what you thought I meant when I said you would have to ‘make this up’ to me? That one night of wonderful sex was the equivalent to all of the lives lost on those two worlds?” Isla questioned. She had removed Kylo’s hand from where he had been idly playing with her left breast, and now he looked over. 

“I have no idea what you had in mind, but I thought that if you saw what I normally do today you wouldn’t have such a bad impression of my work,” Kylo answered honestly, feeling that was the only path he could take when Isla’s eyes were cutting. 

“You destroyed two planets, Kylo, when I said ‘make it up’ I meant ‘take it back’.” 

“I can’t take it back!” Kylo scoffed, but not maliciously, “what could I do about it now?” 

“Save two planets,” Isla said, without a moment’s hesitation, which meant to Kylo that she’d been thinking about it, “that otherwise would have been destroyed by Imperial rule. That’s the only apology I’ll accept.” 

How? Was the issue rattling around Kylo’s brain at Isla’s request, but this was clearly very important to her. This was about her morals. This may be enough to cause a break in them if he doesn’t try to fix things. 

“I…I will,” Kylo conceded, and lifted his head higher when he saw Isla frown, “I don’t know how I will accomplish it, but I will. I’ll have evidence of it to show you. Soon. I promise.” 

“Then I forgive you,” Isla assured, and her smile welcomed Kylo to her lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the character I made with Isla, and I want to make more stories about her and Kylo. Thoughts?


End file.
